


Why am I like this?

by Alice_huhhuhhhu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (alright I'll shut up now), A bit of everything tbh, Chuck is So Done, Crack, First Dates, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Humor, I forgot how to tag, Jack Kline Loves Nougat, Jack is adorable, M/M, One Shot, Prank Wars, Prankster Gabriel (Supernatural), Romance, Sam Winchester's Plaid Shirts, Shopping, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_huhhuhhhu/pseuds/Alice_huhhuhhhu
Summary: "Why am I like this?" is a question we more or less frequently ask ourselves from time to time. So do Sam, Dean, Cas, Jack and Gabriel.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Why am I like this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaleschnueffler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaleschnueffler/gifts).



> Hello there!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little thing I came up with, especially you, my friend.  
> I promised I'd do this once we had asked ourselves this little question 50 times, so here it is: the WAILT fanfic is finally finished.  
> It contains a few jokes and crack stuff and I hope you don't mind the fact that I stole one little thing from your autocomplete of the week…  
> Anyway, I hope this brings a smile to your face ;)

Jack was currently sitting in the library, thoughtfully chewing on a piece of nougat he had smuggled out of the kitchen. In front of him was a huge pile of books, old, dusty and threatening to topple over at the slightest gust of wind. The boy had gone through nearly half of them, looking up information on angels and hoping to find a paragraph or two about nephilim. So far, he hadn’t been very lucky though, most of his questions were still unanswered, especially the “why am I like this” echoing in his head.

He had tried to ask Dean earlier, but the hunter had just shrugged and walked by without an answer, too occupied with whatever he was up to. Must have been important though, Jack had noticed, because Dean had been unusually tense. Jack had decided that answering his questions was more important to him than bothering him about his plans, so he had picked up his book again and hadn’t put it down ever since, but no matter how much he read, he couldn’t find the answers he was looking for.

Why he was there. What he was supposed to do about his origins. How he should act to be the good person he wanted to be. It was all so difficult, but if he had to be honest, the question bothering him the most right now was how those mugs changed color when he poured hot water into them.

“Why am I like this?” Dean exclaimed, pacing around his room in an attempt to calm his nerves. Another glance at the mirror told him that he looked just the same as he had five seconds ago: nervous and slightly pissed off about said nervousness. He was no teenager, and this wasn’t his first date, he reminded himself. But it was his first official date with an angel in a male vessel. It was his first official date with Cas. Asking had already been awkward enough, making sure that Castiel understood what this meant to him had been even more uncomfortable, and seeing how the angel’s eyes had lit up at the invitation had nearly given him a heart attack.

The worst part had been Sam’s smartass face when Dean had told him about his plans though, he could still hear his brother’s triumphant laugh in his ears and the “I knew it” which had promptly followed.

With one last deep breath, he pulled himself together and stepped through the door, making his way towards the Impala where Cas was already waiting for him with a small smile. “Go get ‘em, tiger” Dean muttered to himself before he started the engine and turned up the music, with Cas riding shotgun and listening as he sang along to one of his favorite rock songs.

Castiel couldn’t deny that he was enjoying the feeling of casually sitting there, riding shotgun as always when he was out alone with Dean, but this time it was different. This time, it was officially a date, and although he wasn’t entirely sure what this human custom entailed, he had a faint idea of where this might be going. At least he hoped it would go according to what he had learned from late nights in front of the television, watching various shows with the topic of romance and the domestic bliss of a relationship.

Cas couldn’t stop himself from overthinking though. After all he’d done in the past, from making the Winchester brothers suffer to making the angels fall, he couldn’t help but wonder where it all had gone so incredibly wrong and if this, whatever it was he had with Dean, might end just the same way because he’d mess up somehow. “Why am I like this” he mumbled, staring out of the window as he hoped that the buzzing of the car’s engine combined with the loud rock music had drowned out his comment.

“Hm?” The hunter turned his head, but Cas quickly shrugged and focused his attention on the road again. There was no reason to worry as long as he could enjoy this happiness for now.

Meanwhile Sam was out to do the shopping, but somehow, he had ended up inside a clothes store, probably lured in by the huge sign at the door saying ‘discount’. He rarely took the time to come here, too busy with monsters, creatures and the usual family drama, and he wondered why he hadn’t just returned to the bunker with the usual plastic bag of beer, pie and vegetables.

“Why am I like this?”

It wasn’t like he needed new shirts or anything, although he had to admit that stocking up his collection never hurt since he could mostly throw away his old clothes after their hunting trips. The red price tags convinced him in the end, and after several minutes of trying to find moose-sized shirts at the bottom of the stack, he paid and made his way towards the exit. Sam left the store, a happy expression on his face and two paper bags filled with fifty shades of flannel in his hands.

Little did he know that an archangel was watching over him, shaking his head at the tall hunter’s purchase. Gabriel was tempted to surprise him right then and there, snap his fingers and teleport them to the bunker in a heartbeat where he could annoy the hell out of his favorite victim, but… _nah_.

He had better plans. He always had plans, one worse than the other- at least in Dean’s eyes - and he was determined to prove once and for all who was the ultimate winner of the prank wars he initiated. He had gone shopping himself, but instead of groceries or clothes, he was carrying three cans of neon pink spray paint and an alarmingly big container of glitter.

“Why am I like- no, wait, I don’t even care anymore” he interrupted himself, smirking and shaking his head. “Whatever. Time to hunt down a moose.”

Chuck watched them all intently, eyes narrowed and hands clutching his ‘world’s greatest dad’ mug. He’d watched humanity and a fair share of supernatural creatures for centuries now, and he had to admit that sometimes they acted in strange and funny ways that were quite entertaining to him, but the few individuals he had started observing separately for some time now tended to give him migraines.

Some of them might have saved the world a couple of times -honor to whom honor is due- but otherwise, he had to admit that they all were messed up in one way or the other.

“Why are you like this” he groaned in frustration, and the answer came to his mind right away: because he himself had made them like this. Humans and angels were supposed to have flaws after all, although if Chuck could redo it all again, he’d probably avoid a few traits which especially annoyed him, like pouring milk into the bowl before adding the cereal or, say, having the tendency to start the apocalypse.

It was too late to fix that now though, and things hadn’t gone too bad in the end. The planet he created was still there, important humans and celestial creatures had been revived as often as necessary, he still maintained a… more or less acceptable reputation.

Why should he make an effort and change things now? There was no reason to do so. His creation down there was doing just fine, even with all its flaws and questions and weird behavior patterns. They were asking why they were like this? Chuck wouldn’t give them an answer. Not because he was too lazy to, of course, and not because it would probably upset a few of them to hear that _he_ was responsible for some of their problems, but simply because they’d understand themselves someday.

People down there would probably never stop secretly asking themselves why they were the way they were, even though they had given up on finding an answer long ago and just accepted their personality with all its unique aspects to it, and that was alright.

All in all, it didn’t matter _why_ they were like this, but just _that_ they were like this.

Proud of what he had just decided, Chuck took a sip from his mug and started his computer to upload another picture to his cat blog when he came across a video posted by someone called angelic_moose_tamer69 involving pink spray paint and glitter. God took a deep breath, closed his eyes and, with as much disappointment and annoyance as one could possibly fit into a sentence, said the following:

_“WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?”_


End file.
